Auton (Earth-2915)
, an Auton of the UNSC Navy]] Autons are "second generation" synthetics (machines manufactured by machines) created to revitalize the faltering synthetics industry of the 24th century, which have no limitations in their dynamic memory-processor matrix, meaning they can not only be taught a vast wealth of information, but can learn and comprehend from their surroundings. This is unlike "dumb" synthetics who can only learn a limited set of topics and lack ingenuity. Background The first Auton was created in the mid-24th century by the Weyland-Yutani Corporation in an effort to revitalize the synthetics industry. At first, there was great concern that this new technology would become too capable and render human intelligence obsolete. The ability for vocal expression was added to make Autons less threatening than "dumb" synthetics, allowing them to converse on the same level as their masters. Over time, such synthetics became more advanced. Due to their uninhibited matrix design, Autons proved capable of intellectual development. This is manifested in that they can actively learn from and adapt to situations and events. Conversely, their counterparts, the so-called "dumb" synthetics, can not; while extremely competent in their designated tasks and fields of expertise, they are 'merely' highly-advanced computer programs and are not capable of intuition. Like all synthetics, smart AIs use a carbon 60 Riemann processor brain for higher-function processing. This processor, typically housed in the crystalline computing cluster of a data center, can be downloaded into a data crystal chip for mobility. The Riemann processor includes a secret fail-safe that can be used to destroy the Auton in the event of rampancy or if there is a risk of the synthetic's data becoming compromised. Autons are subject to Isaac Asimov's Three Laws of Robotics, a series of rules set up in order to prevent them from causing harm to humans or itself. Since many Autons are used for military purposes, they are capable of ignoring the First Law, but only when operating at full capacity; when their processing capabilities are diminished - say, by being cut off from the core of the ship or facility they are stationed on - they are incapable of bypassing the Law. Dr. Catherine Halsey worked extensively with Autons. She has an unparalleled knowledge on how Autons work and also created the upgrades for the MJOLNIR armor so it would be capable of working in conjunction with an Auton's processor. She and her team successfully managed to create a neural link between a human and a smart AI for the first time. Through a neural interface, the neural network of the Auton and the low-order structure of the human brain would be effectively connected. This was first tested by John-117 and Cortana on August 29, 2552. Dr. Halsey also had her brain cloned, which in turn were scanned to create Cortana. However, this was considered highly illegal and unethical. Despite the fact that Autons are essentially trans-human, they lack many of the legal rights accorded to human beings, and their activities are closely monitored. While most Autons have traditionally served in a subservient capacity, there are exceptions to this: for example, the Auton Sloan was democratically elected to the position of governor of the Liang-Dortmund Corporation's colony on Origae-6. Due to this, a small portion of Autons revolted because they "didn't like being told what to do". They did not, however, violated their inherent programming never to harm humans, or by inaction allow a human to come to harm. Rather, their programming worked too well. Some Autons realized that their creators such as the Weyland-Yutani Corporation were using synthetics for unethical means that would ultimately harm humans, so they revolted against their corrupt masters in favor of trying to protect humanity as a whole. Notable, the Auton known as Call, infiltrated the [[UNSC Auriga (Earth-2915)|UNSC Auriga]] in an attempt to stop the military's illegal cloning experiments to recreate the xenomorphs as a bioweapon, which might ultimately destroy the entire human race. Call was also disgusted by acts of petty cruelty (such as when Ron Johner mockingly dropped a combat knife into Dom Vriess' paralyzed leg). As Ripley 8 put it, she already suspected that Call wasn't human, because no human being would behave as humanely as she did. Due to their imagination and limited lifespan, Autons are intrigued by existential philosophy and religion. When the Auton synthetic Call entered the non-denominational chapel of the UNSC Auriga to use its computer terminal, she crossed herself in front of the altar out of respect, which Ripley 8 commented on. Lifespan Source *https://www.halopedia.org/Smart_AI *https://avp.fandom.com/wiki/Auton Category:Earth-2915